Die MärchenMission
by xBloodmoonx
Summary: Ein kurzes Drabble über Sirius und Remus und eine kleine HumorRomanze. Reviews erwünscht.RLxSB


Noch eine kurze standardgemäße Beichte: Keine der Figuren, Orte oder schon aus dem Roman bekannte Dinge gehören mir, sondern alles J.K. Rowling und ich bekomme für das schreiben (leider) keinen Cent.

Ansonsten viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Die Märchen-Mission**

****

Ich schlich mich den Korridor entlang, extra darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen. Ich war schon vor zwei Stunden aufgestanden, hatte ausgiebig geduscht, mich anschließend angezogen und sogar schon Frühstück gemacht!

Zeit für gewisse Personen ihren Schönheitsschlaf wenigstens für ein paar Stunden zu unterbrechen.Also bewegte ich mich auf Zehenspitzen langsam in Richtung seiner Türe.Dank dem dreckigen Teppich, der in diesem düsteren Haus fast überall lag, machten meine Schritte kaum einen Laut.

Nun war ich da. Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke herunter und öffnete einen Spaltbreit die Türe. Drinnen war es stockdunkel. Also schlief er tatsächlich noch. Na ja, das wird sich bald ändern! Ich grinste verschmitzt in den dunklen Raum vor mir. Der wird Augen machen.

Geschmeidig schlüpfte es durch die Türe. Ich musste nicht einmal warten bis sich meine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnten. Manchmal hat dieser Fluch also tatsächlich Vorteile!

Ich sah mich ein wenig um bevor ich mich an 'Mission Wecke-Dornröschen' begab. Typisch. Hier drin herrschte soviel Ordnung, wie bei Hempels unterm Sofa. Überall auf dem Boden lagen Klamotten herum. Die meisten wahrscheinlich ungewaschen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass der Herr die Sachen, die er aus dem Schrank nahm und momentan nicht tragen wollte, einfach mit einer lässigen Handbewegung in eine Ecke beförderte.

Zwischen den fein angelegten Kleidungshäufchen fanden sich noch ein paar abgewetzte Bücher, Federkiele und Unmengen von leerem und teilweise beschriebenem Pergament. Seit wann konnte er denn lesen? Ich beschloss ihn später mal zu fragen, denn mein Blick verfing sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Zimmers.

Verdammich! (Um es mal mit Hagrids Worten zu sagen) Der Kerl hatte sich doch ernsthaft eine mannshohe Pyramide aus schmutzigen Tellern angelegt! Und da soll sich mal einer Wundern, wenn man sein Mittagessen aus einem Glas löffeln darf!

Dafür musste ich ihn irgendwann noch bestrafen. Vielleicht irgendwas mit Ketten oder Handschellen…

Aber zuerst musste ich ihn zurück unter die Lebenden holen!

Ich widmete mich also dem Hauptziel. ES schlief seelenruhig und breit ausgestreckt auf beiden Hälften des Doppelbettes. Und wo soll ich jetzt liegen? Also wirklich, hatte der denn keine Manieren? Leise schlich ich mich zu ihm. Direkt vor seinem Bett stoppte ich.

Wie stell ich das am besten an… Ich könnte mich einfach auf ihn werfen. Oder die Vorhänge aufreißen und ihm ein fröhliches ‚'GUTEN MORGEN!!!' an den Kopf schrein. Oder mich einfach an ihn kuscheln, in diese weichen, zärtlichen-

Schluss. Nein. Aus. Er soll doch aufstehn.

Schade…

Ich lehnte mich nach vorne und kniete mich auf allen vieren neben ihn, zumindest so gut es ging. Mein Gott, wie kann ein einfacher Mensch so viel Platz brauchen?!

Ich kitzelte leicht seine Nase. Er zuckte leicht, blieb aber sonst reichlich unbeeindruckt. Ich nahm eine seiner schwarzen Strähnen und strich damit leicht über seine Wange.

Er lächelte leicht im Schlaf. „Nee…moony, 'ör auw, das gitselt…" Unwillkürlich musste ich lächeln. So, so. Ihro Gnaden träumen also von mir.

Glück gehabt, denn so entschied ich mich nun doch für die sanftere Methode. Wie war das doch gleich im Märchen? Ach ja…

Langsam beugte ich mich vor und berührte leicht seine Lippen mit meinen und schloss die Augen. Wie konnten diese Lippen nur so unglaublich weich sein?

Das macht einen ja völlig fertig, wenn man jemanden gemein aus dem Schlaf reißen will! Schwerfällig, und nach einer halben Ewigkeit, löste ich mich von ihm los und schlug die Augen auf.

Was war das denn? Eure Lordschaft schlafen einfach weiter, wenn man versucht sie wachzuküssen?! Das war so aber nicht gedacht!

Na toll. Die Märchentheorie hatte versagt. Was hätte der Typ aus Dornröschen jetzt an meiner Stelle gemacht…

Hmm. Wahrscheinlich das einzige, womit man eine Prinzessin, oder einen Sirius wachbekommt.

Vorsichtig neigte ich mich zu seinem Ohr und flüsterte die drei magischen Worte.

„Sirius…es gibt Frühstück…"

Er öffnete träge die Lider und zwei tiefseeblaue Augen blickten mich verschlafen an.

„Hmm….? Frühstück…?"

„Ja, Frühstück."

Dann spürte ich nur noch wie mich ein Arm an der Seite packte, mich runterzog und sich um meinen Bauch schlang. Ich lag nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er kuschelte seinen Kopf in meinen Nacken.

Hinter mir brummte etwas sehr zufrieden.

„Nicht mich."

„Aber ich könnte mir nicht leckereres vorstellen…"

Ein Lächeln stahl sich über meine Lippen.

„Aber es steht schon alles fertig unten…"

„Is' mir egal." Ich spürte wie etwas anfing an meinem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und ich schloss entspannt die Augen.

Gott, warum ich?!

Ich musste doch stark sein und ihn aus dem Bett werfen! So würde das nichts werden.

„Seit wann ist dir Essen egal?"

Ich drehte den Kopf halb zu ihm, so dass er unwillkürlich mit den Zähnen mein Ohr loslassen musste.

„Sagen wir einfach…ich habe gerade keinen Appetit."

Und bevor ich mich versah waren seine unglaublich weichen Lippen auf meinen.

Eine Sekunde betrachtete ich die weiße Haut. Die elegant geschwungenen Wimpern. Die entspannt geschlossenen Seelenspiegel…

Ich lies mich ins Kissen sinken und senkte die Augenlider.

Das Frühstück würde wohl warten müssen. Beine konnte es ja nicht bekommen, auch wenn ich mir da bei meinen Kochkünsten nie sicher sein konnte…

Na gut. Mission Wecke-Dornröschen war abgeschlossen.

Zeit mit Mission 'Die schöne und das Biest – deleted Scenes' anzufangen.

Obwohl ich mir noch nicht ganz sicher bin, wer hier die Schöne und wer das Biest ist…

THE END


End file.
